Meeting My Brother
by 1Dprincess26
Summary: Etty Potter is Harry's Identical twin sister so what happens when they first meet? Takes place in their first year at hogwarts. I'm thinking of it becoming a series.
1. Prologue:The Twins

prologue: The twins

"I can't do this anymore James it hurts!" I exclaimed I was going through labor with twins.

"I know you Lily you had a beautiful baby boy and now you can have our precious baby girl." James told me and it seemed to do the trick. Later we held our beautiful twins who were sleeping.

"So what should we name them?" James asked me.

"I was thinking Harry James Potter and Etty Marie Potter." I suggested.

"That sounds perfect." We sat back and let the sleeping babies relax it had been a long day and in only one year this happiness would change.

1 year later...

Lily's POV

"What if he comes?" I asked James.

"Trust me we'll be okay." James said and I went upstairs not later I heard a crash.

"Lily run! Take Harryand Etty and go!" James shouted up to me.

"I'm not leaving you!" I exclaimed and not ten seconds later there was the sound of the killing curse. Voldemort was coming up our stairway to me poised and ready to strike.

"Give me the babies and I'll let you go." He whispered snake-like

"No not Harry and Etty please they're just babies no!" I exclaimed begging him.

"It's too late for begging just give me the babies."

"Never! Just please."

"Avada Kerdavra!"

"Ahhh!"

"Now you two ahhh!" Voldemort and myself were gone but my babies had been left without me

Hagrid's POV

I took the motorcycle to the Godric's Hollow house of Lily and James oh it was horrifying I picked up Etty and Harry I flew them to the Dursley's.

"Are you sure about seperating them Albus?" I asked Dumbledore.

"I'm positive I want you to care for Etty Hagrid she'll need someone to help her through this." He replied.

"Good luck Harry and Etty Potter" Albus said and then we drove off.


	2. I'm Your Sister

Chapter 1: I'm your sister

Etty's POV

I was excited Hagrid said that the stupid Dursley's weren't letting Harry open his letters so we were going to get him.

"Are you ready Etty?" Hagrid asked me.

"Yep ready to finally see my brother!" I exclaimed.

"Just remember he might not remember you."

"I will Hagrid I promise." I hugged him and then we aparated to the boathouse and took a boat to a rinky dink lighthouse on a rock. I was holding a cake.

"I'm going to have to knock the door down hold on Etty." He said and crashed down the door.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed Vernon was being a dried up prune so Hagrid bent his gun. I giggled a bit. Harry was shocked because of how much I looked like him.

"Well Harry we came to get you your my brother." I told him.

"Brother? You told me she died in the car crash with my parents!" He exclaimed at the Dursleys.

"I died I did not die! Why would you tell him I died and a car crash is not what killed my, our parents!" I exclaimed at them as well and then when Petunia called my mother a freak I was ready to full on hurt her! But luckily I controlled my temper by just turning my hair red.

"So are you coming with us Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes I am definitely." He replied and then we were off to Diagon alley.


	3. The Alley,The Train, and The Weasley's

Chapter 2: The alley,the train and the Weasley's

Etty's POV

Harry was amazed by the Alley! I had been here many times with Hagrid so I knew about it already. We went and got our wands from Ollivander's and man was it cool my wand was cherry with a ruby at the tip of the handle. Harry's was cool too it had a phoenix feather. Our robes were awesome and Hagrid took us for ice cream.

"So are you two ready to go?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah. And I promise I'll make sure we get there in one piece." I told him.

"I'll see you later!"

"Bye Hagrid." We said in unison.

"So Etty how do we get to the platform?"Harry asked.

"Well I don't exactly know Hagrid and I have never traveled this way. Maybe we'll run into someone on the way." I said.

"Weasley's hang on coming through platform 9 3/4 this way." I heard Mrs. Weasley shouting and smiled I knew the Weasley's quite well Hagrid often visited them.

"Mrs. Weasley it's me Etty will you help us get on the platform?" I said hugging her.

"Oh of course Etty my dear." She said. "You simply run into the walls between platform nine and ten."

"Thank you so much ." We then made a break for it and got on the train with Ron.

"So Etty who's this?" Ron asked.

"It's my brother Harry, Harry Potter." I told him.

"Do you really have the scar?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah." He replied and showed it too Ron.

"Wicked." Ron replied.

"We both have scars Ron his is lightning and for some reason mine is a star and a moon. Let's get the trolley woman then. !" I got out of the car and she was right there.

"What can I do for you dear?" She asked.

"Could I have the lot ?"

"Of course better share with those boys though they looked starved."

"Oh I will thanks ."

"Of course."

I loaded the car up with candy and boy were those boys happy. Then a girl named Hermione came in. She came off as snooty at first but then we got along quite well. When we got off the school was amazing I had seen it before but seeing it as a student was even better! Now it was time for the sorting.


	4. Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter the series or the sorting hat song I only own Etty I invented her character.

Chapter 3:The Sorting Hat

I was excited for the sorting hat I couldn't wait I had always gone to the sorting with Hagrid. And now it was my turn. The sorting hat started

to sing

_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_  
_**But don't judge on what you see,**_  
_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_  
_**A smarter hat than me.**_  
_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_  
_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_  
_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_  
_**And I can top them all.**_  
_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_  
_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_  
_**So try me on and I will tell you**_  
_**Where you ought to be.**_  
_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_  
_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_  
_**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**_  
_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_  
_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_  
_**Where they are just and loyal,**_  
_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_  
_**And unafraid of toil;**_  
_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_  
_**If you've a steady mind,**_  
_**Where those of wit and learning,**_  
_**Will always find their kind;**_  
_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_  
_**You'll make your real friends,**_  
_**Those cunning folk use any means**_  
_**To achieve their ends.**_  
_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_  
_**And don't get in a flap!**_  
_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_  
_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_

It was awesome and we all stood eagerly waiting for our Sorting.

"Etty Potter!" Professor McGonagal called out and I went up and sat.  
"Hmm a potter and not just any potter a metamorphagus I say... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said and then I sat down.

They called Harry next and the hat had a hard time with them The hat said gryffindor and then he sat down next to Ron I was sitting next to hermione who I had become great friends with. It was awesome and that night I had the best night of sleep ever.


	5. Quidditch

Chapter 4 Quidditch:

Etty's POV  
So Hogwarts has been great and so far the only teacher Harry doesn't like is Snape I've talked to Snape before and he told me about his past and how he loved my mom. And I understood why he did. She was the only person that was really nice to him. And then Draco was a jerk and took Neville's rememberall during flying lessons.

"Come and get it you twin wonders!" Draco said and jumped on his broom.

"Harry, Etty don't do it you'll get expelled!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry 'Mione but I have to do what's right." I said and then we chased after Draco we caught the remeberall and flew back down.

"Harry and Etty Potter!" I heard McGonagal shout. "Come with me." We walked in silence with professor and we stopped at the DADA room (Defense against the dark arts).

"Can I have Oliver Wood please?" McGonagal asked professor Quirrel and Oliver came outside.

"Wood I've found you a new seeker and chaser!" She said and then he brought us outside and taught us everything we needed to know he had me get on a broom and chase the quffle around. He timed me and I chased it and got it quite fast.

"Our next game is in a week so you two need to practice meet me here again tomorrow after class." Wood said and then we walked back to the dorms. Ron and Hermione were excited for us and I was too. The the next week a couple days before the game something awesome happened.

"So Etty are you ready for the game on thursday?" Ron asked.

"Of course just wish I had my own broom." I told him and then the owls came out and Hedwig and Persephone (Etty's Owl) Were carrying two long packages.

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"The only way to know is to open them." Harry said and we unwrapped two beautiful brooms. McGonagal must've gotten them for us I smiled at her and mouthed a quick 'thank you' it was awesome and now I couldn't wait for the game.

Thursday

I was so excited for the big game. I put red and gold streaks on my face.

"So are you ready Harry?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm just nervous is all." He replied.

"Well we can do it don't worry." I hugged him and then it was game time. When we won I was so happy. And I knew Snape wasn't the one saying the curse. We just had to get down into the third floor corridor.


	6. Christmas

Chapter 5:Christmas

I was so ready for Christmas. Hagrid had already given me a present it was a necklace with a bottle of fairy water on it.

"It's amazing Hagrid thank you." I said hugging him.

"It has very magical qualities it can heal people and can be used in some potions. You should ask Snape about it."

"I will bye Hagrid Harry, Ron and I will be down later."

"Bye."  
I walked back to the dorm where there a bunch of presents for Harry,Ron, and I.

"This is so cool! I usually only get a present from Hagrid." I said.

"There's something for both of you." Ron said handing us two separate presents.

"Cool." I opened it and there was a jeweled hair comb. "It says this was your mothers when she was your age, use it well."

"Well try it on." Harry said and I put it on.

"Woah your invisible Etty!" Harry said.

"So are you!" I replied.

"This cloak must be an invisibility cloak and you must have an invisibility hair comb!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wicked!" Ron and I said in unison. I went with Harry that night to get into the restricted section. We sneaked in and then we saw the mirror and

we got to see our parents. I just sat there with Harry and cried a little bit. I missed them so much. I wish they didn't die. But I still missed them.


	7. The Third Floor Corridor

Chapter 6: The Third Floor Corridor.

5 months later...

It was almost the end of the school year we had to get into that hidden door and soon.

"We're going tonight." I insisted.

"I agree let's do this." Hermione said that night at midnight we snuck out.

"Neville move." I said.

"No I'm not letting you guys lose us anymore points." Neville said standing up to us.

"I'm sorry Neville." I kissed him deeply.

"Wow." Neville said and fainted.

"Good work Etty." Hermione said.

"I try." I replied and then we got into the corridor.

"Okay so I'll go first if Snape is right about this fairy water if I drink some I can sing fluffy back to sleep." I said.

"Okay." Hermione said. I crept into the room and started to move Fluffy's paw. She woke up and I drank a drop of fairy water.

"Ahhhh-ahh- ah aaaahhhhhh-aahhh-ah aaaa-ahhh-ah. Ahh-ah-a." I vocalized fluffy fell asleep but in the corner of the pen and we were able to get into the door. The devil's snare was hard but I'm glad Hermione knew the spell. The keys were hard and so was chess I hoped Ron was okay.

"You two can do this I know it, it has to be you two." Hermione said before she left.

"Are you ready Etty?" Harry said.

"Yes." I replied and we walked in I still couldn't believe it was Quirrel! WTF?! Voldemort was defeated though again by myself and Harry but we passed out and I didn't what would happen.


	8. House Cup and Goodbyes

Chapter 7: The House cup and Goodbyes

I woke up in the hospital lying next to my brother and Dumbledore came to see us. It was confusing what he said but I just went along with it.

"Now many of you know who is expected to win but have a few late point additions." Dumbledore said and he gave us extra points and we won! I was so shocked and happy I didn't want to say goodbye to Harry though.

"I'll miss you Harry, promise you'll write." I said to him.

"Of course your my sister and I love you so much." He said hugging me.

"I promise I'll come and get you sometime during the summer."

"I love you."

"I love you too." After Harry, Ron, and Hermione left we went back to the hut and I hugged Fang.

"So I was thinking and I asked would you like to go to the Weasley's for the summer?" Hagrid asked.

"I would love that thanks Hagrid." I said hugging him.

"Your welcome your like a daughter to me Etty."

"And your like a dad to me if I could have anyone take care of me. It would be you."

"Oh thanks you skamp." He said rustling my hair and then I started packing.

**A/N: So that is the end of 'Meeting My Brother' I will be turning this into a series called the Etty Potter series so review with what you think.**


End file.
